Soy Un Maldito Conejo
by Netsu-Rukia
Summary: ¿Como es que llego a ese Estúpido Cuerpo? Ichigo de Conejo, Rukia Desnuda Y los sentimientos despiertan. ¿Sera tan eficiente como un conejo? One-shot. ... Pésimo resumen denle una Oportunidad porfis


- Soy Un Maldito Conejo

¿Como era que empezó todo esto?, Estaba encerrado en el cuerpo de una cosa peluda y negra de ojos marrones y orejas largas y echadas para atrás, al menos era grande tenia que admitir que eso era bueno, Aun recordaba la cosa peluda que vio con su querida amiga y era demasiado pequeño. Tenia que encontrar a Urahara ese maldito que lo metió en este lio

Flashback

_Era un dia totalmente normal, hasta que se escucharon gritos de cierta tienda que sometían aun joven de cabello anaranjado_

_-Basta ya Urahara-san!-grito ichigo a todo pulmón viendo como el nombrado se acercaba peligrosamente a el con algo en su mano y Yoruichi apoyándolo- Youichi No lo apoyes y déjame ir por la ¡mierda!- se estaba desesperando_

_-Basta ya Ichigo y mejora tu vocabulario a si cualquiera pensaría que de verdad eres un vándalo-dijo la gatuna afirmándolo por los brazos_

_Mientras se encontraban ellos en una batalla campal, una pequeña joven se encontraba en un parque viendo a los niños jugar con alegría y ella bastante enojada recordando lo que sucedió a tan solo unas horas…_

_FlashBack dentro del FlashBack_

_-Ichigo mira-dijo jalándolo a una vitrina en donde se encontraba unos pequeños conejos cafes y blancos bastante tiernos para ella y bastantes horribles para el_

_-¿Qué? Son solo unos estúpidos conejos…-murmuro tratando de deshacerse del agarre para seguir avanzando _

_Recibió una patada en la canilla _

_-No son Estúpidos, Estúpido eres tu cabeza de Naranja_

_-¿Sabes? Si tanto te gustan esos bichos, vive con uno de ella y deja mi casa y mi privacidad, Enana del demonio-le grito enojado_

_-¿Sabes? Puede que lo haga, ALMENOS ELLOS MOSTRARIAN ALGO DE SENTIMIENTOS-pronuncio angustiada y después de esas palabras corrió…_

_Final del FlashBack dentro del FlashBack_

_-Eres un Idiota…-murmuro levantándose dispuesta a irse _

_De vuelta a la tienda se encontraban aun batallando pero Ichigo ya no tenia movilidad por estar reducido con un kido._

_-Muy bien Ichigo trágate esto-dijo urahara poniéndole una píldora en su boca agresivamente _

_-Y bebe esto- le dijo Yoruichi metiéndole a la fuerza el liquido que no tuvo mas remedio que tragar arrastrando a si también a la píldora _

_Después de esa horrible experiencia el joven pelinaranjo estaba sudando a mares y no tuvo mas elección que descansar en un callejón y se quedo dormido_

_…_

_Después de unos minutos sintió un gran dolor en el pecho y su cuerpo dolía y ardía después todo fue confuso solo cerro los ojos y cuando los abrió todo era demasiado grande y veía todo blanco y negro comenzó a caminar cuando se sintió demasiado expuesto y vio que no se sentía con ropa… En cambio estaba todo peludo y negro y mientras veía su ropa hay tirada vio sus "manos" que eran patas… Ese maldito de Urahara…_

-Final FashBack-

-OoOh- Escucho una voz atrás suyo y vio a la persona que mas quería ver a su incompetente "amigos"

Intento hablar pero no le salía ninguna palabra y la respuesta era obvia..

-Kurosaki-kun-el vendedor se tapo con su abanico la parte de la boca- te queda a la perfección ese aspectos te ves adorable-no pudo evitar reír se agacho a su altura- Tienes que conocer la verdad Kurosaki-kun a si que la única forma en que puedas volver es con agua caliente y.. cierta persona a tu lado-sonrió y lo agarro haciendo que la cosa peluda se moviera para todos lados

Caminaron y Caminaron, No sabia a donde lo llevaba pero se sentía endemoniadamente ridículo y avergonzado, de pronto sintió el reatsu de su gran compañera y vio como Urahara solamente lo tiraba haciéndolo rodar por el suelo

-Woooo-escucho una voz que para el era mas que especial y se giro lentamente y si era su gran amiga Rukia Kuchiki, noto como ella se le hincaba para acariciarlo tan dulcemente que su cuerpo se estremeció

-¿Tienes dueño?-vio como le preguntaba con una sonrisa muy cálida que el nunca vio-¿Eh?- se desespero cuando ella vio que lo tomaba pero a comparación con Urahara ella lo tomo haciéndolo que se recostara en todo su brazo derecho, se sentía cómodo y cálido-Ichi…-la escucho murmuro para de nuevo sentir su cálida mano sobre su cabeza-¿Ese es tu nombre?-solo atine a girar mi vista a ella-Que lastima que te hallan abandonado eres una preciosura-sonrió…

-Puede que no sea por mucho, pero al menos por hoy te puede quedar conmigo-vio como sonreía melancólicamente

De nuevo lo cargaban y eso lo avergonzaba pero solo se dejo llevar por que en cierta parte se sentía muy cómodo en los brazos de Rukia, Vio como se dirigían a un parque y ella se acostaba y lo dejaba a el enfrente de ella…

-Ichi.. Lo siento..- dijo escondiendo su rostro- No puedo estar emocionada la verdad es que me siento fatal.. Este dia a sido el peor de mi vida.. por el momento… Creo que la única felicidad fue encontrarte a ti..-me vio nuevamente y me volvió a mostrar esa sonrisa tan melancólica que no me agradaba solo me hacer que y acaricia con mi cabeza su mano que se encontraba muy cerca de mí, ahora si me sonrió de de verdad y con esa calidez…

-¿Sabes? Estoy de vacaciones y me gustaría hacer que cierta persona se enterara de mis sentimientos… Pero es tan estúpido que ni siquiera sabe que son los sentimientos… Es un descerebrado de poster de luz anaranjado infeliz sustituto maldito- volvió a hundir su cara en el pasto…

Me sentía mal pro alguna razón se que se refería a mi se que… No tengo mucho tacto pero se que Siento algo por Rukia pero tengo o tenia miedo que ella me rechazara y bueno nuestra gran amistad muriera. Pero por lo que veo a ella también le gusto… Dudo que con esas palabras se refiera a Renji sabiendo que el no esta en karakura…

Todo paso muy rápido… Esos malditos mocosos jugando con su perro que casi me muerde y Rukia levantándose de repente y comenzó a corre poniéndome firmemente en su pecho. Que por cierto no es tan pequeño como se ve… Es lo justo y necesario para la contextura delgada de la chica incluso un poco mas era firme y Acogedores y redondos… y No usaba Sujetador pero si algo que aparte de la ropa estorbaba su tacto… Capaz que por eso se veía tan peque…. ¿Pero en que demonios esta pensando? Esta en peligro y se pone a pensar cosas pervertidas como el viejo y el estúpido de keigo…

La estupidez se contagia…

Noto que ya se perdieron de vista feroz anima, Pero Rukia seguía corriendo con los ojos cerrados y cayeron a un charco de lodo… Los dos completamente sucios

Rukia se comenzó a reír eso me alegro, parecía una niña… Quien pensaría que tiene 115 con esa apariencia y ese humor de niña de primaria o secundaria… Vio como La joven lo tomaba nuevamente y comenzaron a caminar con dirección a su casa y entraron

-Ichigo al parecer no esta-murmuro-Estas a salvo Ichi-me dijo con una sonrisa- Bueno, Bueno.. Aprovechemos el tiempo y vamos al baño-pronuncio entrando a tal cuarto

"Baño"… ¿Qué quería decir eso?

-Ichi espera aquí mientras me saco la ropa-la volví a ver sorprendido por sus palabras y note como ella lentamente se sacaba el pequeño short que se traía para dejar ver sus bragas que solo notaba que traían fresas, Su temperatura estaba aumentando… Luego noto como se sacaba su ligera polera de celeste pálido y comprobó sus dudas la chica ocupaba vendas, ella lentamente se giro hacia el conejo que agarro en brazos

-Ichi esta algo rojo…-me puse nervioso-Debo estar loca, Bueno vamos dijo prendiendo la ducha metiéndome a mi adentro con una fuente que flotaba mientras se iba llenando la ducha

No quería mirar solo note de reojo como las bragas y vendas de Rukia caían a un lado de la tina… y cerré los ojos fuertemente y sentía como ella se metía por el sonido del agua. Luego noto como mi fuente era jalada por su compañera que la puso enfrente de su cara y lo saco de su gran fuente que era su único refugio para no ver a Rukia.

Me abrazo fuertemente diciendo que me quería y me sonroje al sentir su pecho en mi pecho…Comenzaba a ahcer calor y me estaba mareando capaz que el agua estaba muy caliente a si que me comencé a agitar en los brazos de rukia haciendo que esta sin querer me soltara y caí dentro del agua…

No podía respirar, Me dolía el pecho y solo atine a salir al aire

Estuve con los ojos cerrados desde que caí al agua, cuando al fin Salí los abrí y vi que no estaba rukia, incluso veía todo muy extraño, sentí como alguien tiritaba adelante mio, como abajo mio. Baje mi mirada y ojala no lo hubiera hecho .Rukia me miraba muy sorprendida y sonrojada aparte de tiritona, en ese momento recordé….

_- la única forma en que puedas volver es con agua caliente y.. cierta persona a tu lado_

Maldición. Es lo único que pude pensar al ver a rukia sentada en la tina completamente desnuda y mojada y yo de rodillas y con mi torso levantado muy cerca de ella…

Pasaron unos segundos hasta que al fin pude reaccionar

-Ru…Rukia yo..-me sonroje de tal manera que estoy seguro que parecía un tomate- Yo lo siento yo..tengo una explicación- ella aun no reaccionaba así que temeroso la agarre de los hombros tratando que con el tacto despertara y si despertó pero… de la peor manera…

BLASH y un PERVERTIDO se escucho en todo el baño aparte del portazo de la puerta

Rukia me pego una cachetada que dejo mi cara de lado aprovechando ese momento para salir de la dueña y recoger sus cosas y gritar pervertido a todo pulmón cerrando la puerta de tal manera que se escucharía en toda la casa y fuera de esta.

Unos días despues~

Después de tal vergonzante escena Rukia se sonroja cada vez que me ve y no se acerca mas de 5 centímetros de mi, Lo único que se me ocurrió para que se me perdonara estaba en frente de mi… Esa Maldita cosa peluda de color café anaranjado con orejas largas echadas para atrás y grande para que al menos no parezca rata…

Se lo puse en su cuarto con una carta, pasaron unos minuto y escuché en un grito que dijo ¡Go!¡ y Llego a mi cuarto y me abrazo con el condenado ficho

-Gracias Ichigo-me sonrió cálidamente- Te lo presento se llama Go-

-¿Go? Que nombre mas extraño –

-Bueno Ichi eras tu-me puse nervioso- y como este me lo regalo Ichi le pongo Go por que juntos hacen a un pervertido que se llama I-CHI-Go- Lo dijo con una sonrisa tan malévola me dio calofrió

-Enana-murmure con una sonrisa mirando de lado pero de reojo vi como abrazaba al maldito conejo peludo en su pecho y se lo quite y lo puse en una jaula que había comprado para el

-¿Qué estas haciendo?-pronuncio enojada

-Yo…-me sonroje y la abrase atrayéndola hacia mi y cayendo en la cama- Yo quiero volver a ser conejo solo pare recibir tus abrazos- note como ella se levantaba solo levemente para mirar me a la cara con una sonrisa y luego besarme. Eso me tomo por sorpresa y solo le respondí para luego volver a abrazarnos

Mi sonrisa se alargo pervertida mente a escuchar unos murmuros en mi oído

¿Qué tal si se lo demostraba? Me abálense contra ella estrellando nuestras bocas en una gran batalla

_-¿Y eres tan eficiente como los conejos?_

Fin

**Hola, Bueno creo que esto es un ¿One-shot? Espero que sea de su agrado, La verdad fue escrito a la rápida por que fue una idea fugaz que cruzo por mi mente la cual no procese bien y salió esto que espero que les guste.**

**Gracias por los que me dejaran sus Review**

**Y Bueno como hoy es 14 de febrero les deseo**

**Feliz día del Amor y la Amistad a todo los que salgan a golpear a la calle con su fierro golpeador de parejas felices no me den a mi y al ichiruki C:**

**Y a los que griten "Algún día terminaran" Buenas suerte**

**Espero que sea un buen dia para todos y espero que esta historia sea de su gusto, porfa dejen sus opiniones**

_"Sin lectores no hay Historias"_


End file.
